Secrets Revealed
by Ladybug and Cat Noir Tales
Summary: What if in the episode Frightningale Adrien saw Marinette talking to Tikki. what's Adrien going to do, say when he finds out shes ladybug


Marinette is talking to Tikki about how she couldn't wear the mask since people would recognise. Adrien wanted to see if Marinette was okay, so he walked to her room, but the door was slightly open, and he heard Marinette speaking to someone and someone replying so he peaked it was a kwami kind of like plagg but red and with spots like ladybug. Could Marinette ladybug? He ran back to his room.

"do u think Marinette could be ladybug" Adrien asked plagg

Plagg muttered under his breath "she is ladybug"

"huh" Adrien said knowing that he said something but couldn't understand what

"nothing" plagg said while eating his camembert cheese

"well just ask her then" plagg said quite bored

"I can't just ask her if she's ladybug" Adrien said while hiding his mask and walking out his room to the stage. Adrien looked quite confused like could the girl he loved been right in front of him all these years.

"A-a-a am I okay I mean are you okay" Marinettte stuttering since she can't talk without saying something weird.

"yes lady-ma-Marinette" Adrien stuttering since he couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of her being ladybug.

Lallalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalal

After fighting against Frightningale and making a music video miraculous with Clara. Adrien needed to get answers.

" m'lady would u give me the pleasure an honour to take u somewhere where we can talk" cat noir/Adrien said with puppy dog eyes

"cat noir- "ladybug said but before she finished saying it cat noir interrupted

"please" he looked like it was really urgent, so she said "fine"

"tomorrow meet me at the Eiffel tower at midnight" cat noir said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"okay" said ladybug while she used her yoyo to go home as she was nearly about to transform back to Marinette.

Back at Marinettes house

"I wonder what cat noir wants that seems so urgent" Marinette asked Tikki while doing her homework

"probably to ask you to marry him" Tikki giggling

Marinettes also started giggling "yeah but I hope he doesn't because I would have to say I'm in love with someone else"

"Adrien" tikki said smiling.

The next night

Cat noir was waiting at the Eiffel tower

"hope she comes "cat noir said

Cat noir had set up a cute picnic with just a few candles a u could see the beautiful stars. Ladybug had arrived at sat down in front of cat noir.

"what is it you wanted to talk to me about catty "ladybug said while eating a macaroon

"ladybug you know how I feel about you" cat noir said looking at his hand

"yes, and I always say I love somebody else" ladybug looking a bit upset because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"could u please tell me who this boy is" cat noir said looking at her beautiful sky-blue eyes

"I can't it will tell about my identity and we must keep it a secret "ladybug said getting up. Cat noir stopped her buy holding her hand "please ladybug, I need to know" chat said looking quite upset this time

"why cat noir" ladybug said confused

"because I think I already know who u are "chat noir said

Ladybug sighed "fine, I like this boy called Adrien agreste"

Cat noir's eyes opened as he's so shocked, he took his lucky charm from his pocket.

Ladybug noticed his charm it was the same lucky charm she gave Adrien "Adrien?" ladybug was so shocked

Cat noir stop grabbing her hand and got up while holding the lucky charm

"I always take it with me to every fight, I love you ladybug" chat noir told her, but ladybug was sure he would never like the girl underneath the mask

"I'm sure u wont like the girl under the mask" she said

Chat noir took her hand and said "I said I love you ladybug and that also includes you marinette I love you…Plagg claws out" chat noir had de-transformed in front of ladybug now he is Adrien.

Ladybug was so shocked I mean Adrien, all those times she kissed cat noir is was Adrien, all that flirting it was Adrien flirting with marinette and he just said he loved her.

"I love you too Adrien, Tikki spots off" ladybug said.

They both leaned in and kissed, Cat noir/Adrien had been waiting a long time for this but so has marinette they had both been waiting a long time for this.

"it was about time" Tikki said laughing

"well I think its dis-"Plagg didn't end up finishing his sentence since he noticed camembert cheese so he started to eat it.

"well let's not waist this beautiful picnic" marinette said

"looks like someone had already started without us" Adrien said looking at plagg

"whatttt" plagg said eating while eating his favourite cheese.

They all started giggling while enjoying the picnic

"told you they were made for each other" said master Fu while he was watching them from away.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my story it was my first time writing one. Leave any tips for improvement.**


End file.
